Drunken Confessions
by SQSarah12
Summary: Here is my response to a prompt i received on facebook from Elizabeth Anne Kidd. Please enjoy!


Prompt: Emma gets rat-assed and starts talking to Regina, believing it's Ruby, about her attraction to the brooding goddess of a mayor

It had been a day from hell for Sheriff Emma Swan. First Archie's dog Pongo runs away (for the thousandth time), a couple of teenagers decide it's a good idea to graffiti on Granny's and she had yet another run in with Storybrooke's eminent mayor, Regina Mills.

Regina Mills. That woman was infuriating to the point of madness with her high and mighty ways and overwhelming paranoia and arrogance but god was she sexy! Her swagger, her fabulous ass and her fantastic cleavage! Emma was crushing on her big time.

"_Evening Emma your usual?"_ Emma sighs and collapses into one of the seats at the counter, her usual isn't gonna cut it tonight

"_Not tonight Rubes give me a shot of the strong stuff"_

"_Bad day?"_ Ruby pours out of a shot of Jack Daniels and places it in front of Emma, who downs it in one

"_You have no idea"_

"_Wanna talk about it?"_

"_Maybe when I have a few of these in me"_ Ruby takes that as a hint and lines up three or four shot glasses filling each of them to the brim _"You're a lifesaver Rubes"_ Ruby gives Emma her usual dazzling smile at which Emma chuckles and shakes her head before downing the next shot. Tonight the sheriff was going to get smashed and not give a damn about the consequences.

**An hour**** later…**

Emma was on her… she had lost count after the sixth shot, She hadn't been cut her off yet which surprised her maybe Granny realised that Sheriff needed to blow off some steam and Ruby was still waiting for Emma to tell her about how crap her day had been.

"_Wanna talk about your day now?"_ Just then the bell rings to announce someone had just entered the dinner, it was the mayor. Emma didn't bother to turn to see who had come in

"_How about my attraction to our mayor"_ Ruby's eyes dart to Regina, who looked like a stunned bear; eyes nearly popping out their sockets _"God that woman is infuriating she's driving me mad Rubes"_ The mayor snaps out her stunned mode and silently signals to Ruby to make herself scarce quick. Ruby can't help the small smile that graces her lips as she quietly slinks out of the room _"I can't help it she'__s just so damn sexy, she makes me feel angry and turned on at the same time"_ moving like a ninja across the floor Regina moves and sits down next to the sheriff knowing that Emma was too drunk to realise she was there. _"Ever since I met her there has been this unmistakable pull of attraction and I have no idea how to deal with it" _Regina knew Emma was right; there was an attraction between them, one that they shouldn't act on for Henry's sake but their every encounter has only made the attraction becoming stronger bordering on uncontrollable and listening to a drunken Emma makes Regina realise that they didn't need to be enemies _"It's scaring me Rubes I've never felt this way about anyone before and knowing she certainly doesn't feel the same way is __killing me"_ _**Oh Emma you have no idea how wrong you are…**_ Regina stops herself from reaching out to touch Emma and show her just how wrong she is _"I just want her to…"_ Before Emma finishes the sentence her head drops on to the counter as she falls into a drunken slumber. Regina closes her eyes, sighing heavily. Just great!

"_Ruby!"_ the mayor knows Ruby was standing in the kitchen listening to every word Emma was saying as well watching her reactions to Emma's words; she was never going to live this down.

"_Madame Mayor?"_

"_Help me get the good sheriff into my car I highly doubt Miss Blanchard would appreciate a drunken sheriff to take care of on a school night"_ Ruby smirks and does as she's told. She knew it! She knew Regina felt the same way as Emma, that much had been clear by the Mayor's reactions to Emma's words

"_Can I ask you a personal question Madame Mayor?"_

"_What is it Miss Lucas?"_

"_Do you feel the same way about Emma as she feels about you?"_

"_That… is none of your business"_ Ruby knew that that was as close to yes as she was going to get. God these two are so bloody stubborn!. She and the Mayor carry Emma out and into the car; boy was Emma going to be in for a surprise tomorrow morning. _"Thank you Miss Lucas I trust that you will keep this private"_ Ruby nods, she knew better than to cross the mayor.

"_Of course Madame Mayor"_ with a terse nod Regina gets into the driver's side and drives away. Ruby smiles loudly and pumps her fist in the air. Eureka!

**The next morning…**

The first thing Emma notices is that the mattress she was lying on was too soft to be her own back at Mary Margaret's. She shoots upright, immediately regretting it as her head begins to pound like a hundred drums in sync. She slowly opens one of her eyes and takes into the room around her. Definitely not her room. Where in the hell was she?

The sound of the handle turning in the door causes her head to snap towards the sound and as it opens, her eye slides shut in disbelief

"_Good morning Sheriff I trust you're paying for your drunkenness from last night"_ Emma couldn't believe it; she was in one of the mayor's guestrooms. Hang on how did she get here? _"I suggest you take these"_ Regina holds out a glass of water and a couple of Advil which Emma takes hesitantly_ "Then get dressed and come down for breakfast, there are some clean clothes on the chair for you"_ with that the mayor leaves Emma alone, gently closing the door behind her. Emma takes the Advil before glancing over the chair where the clean clothes were draped. That shirt she borrowed from Regina once before was part of the package. She gingerly stands from the bed and trails across the room to get changed, as she pulls on the clean clothes fractured memories come back to her. OH MY GOD! This was not happening!

"_Oh please god tell me she wasn't the one I spilled my guts to last night"_ Emma runs her hands over her face in embarrassment. What was she going to do? If Regina did hear everything last night what would she do with the information? Chalk it up to be drunken rambling? Or would she use it to satisfy her own needs and use Emma as she had used Graham? Emma was suddenly not looking forward to breakfast.

She gathers herself and makes her way downstairs. She enters the kitchen to find Regina at the cooker making pancakes

"_Is Henry here?"_ Emma had to ask, she needed to know whether or not the kid had seen her in her drunken condition and if he had she was going to feel a whole lot worse than she did right now. A hangover she could deal with but the consequences of her drunken ramblings and condition not so much

"_No he's at a weekend sleepover at the Tillman's"_ Emma sighs in relief, thank god she hadn't disturbed the kid any more than he already was

"_Okay good"_

"_Trust me Emma I __would not have brought you home__ if Henry had been here"_ Did she just call me by my first name? **Holy shit!**

"_Of course he's doesn't need to be exposed to his birth mother drunk he's troubled enough without the knowledge that his 'saviour' is also part time drunk_" Regina takes over her apron and sets a plate down on the kitchen counter. She serves up a stack of pancakes and drops them expertly onto the plate

"_Indeed now please eat you need something on your stomach"_

Emma comes forward and sits at one of the places set before using her fork to grab a couple of pancakes

"_Thanks for breakfast"_

"_You're welcome Emma"_

"_Can I ask you something?"_ Regina prepares herself for the barrage of questions Emma undoubtedly had with good reason _"How much of my rambling did you hear last night?"_ Regina puts down her knife and fork and takes a deep breath; only Emma would dive straight in at the deep end. Emma can read Regina like a book and realises that she had heard all of it _"Why didn't you say something instead of letting me bare my damned soul!"_ Emma had the right to be angry Regina knew that, she would feel the same way _"You were never meant to know! I told myself that we could never be more than what we are for Henry's sake it would mess him up big time; his birth mother nursing an attraction to his adoptive mother who hates her"_ Emma stands up and starts pacing frantically, how could Regina just sit there and say nothing! Was she thinking about how she could use the attraction and bring her to heel by fucking her every Saturday morning? Was she going to destroy her through playing on her feelings? What would Regina do?

"_I don't hate you Emma"_ Regina's words bring Emma to a dead stop _"What you said last night about the night we met you weren't the only one to feel the pull Emma I thought if I could bring myself to hate you that the attraction would wither and die but it didn't it only got stronger and stronger" _Emma couldn't move, she was stuck to the spot she couldn't bring herself to look at Regina, she didn't want to see what was in Regina's eyes fearing it would either scare her or break her. She hadn't seen Regina get up from the counter and edge closer to her with every word that they were almost touching _"You said that you had never before felt the way you do about me is that true?" _the words were a mere whisper Regina was so close to her

"_Yes you are the first person I ever…"_ Emma couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence; she didn't want to say the words not when she was unsure of the mayor's feelings for her which had been so far only vague

"_I have never felt this way about anyone the way I feel about you__ and it's__ is scaring me to death Emma"_ a pair of arms wind their way around Emma's waist pulling her flush against a warm body. Both women sigh into the embrace revelling in the feel their bodies pressed against each other

"_Can we make this… us work?"_

"_I believe we can, we're two sides of the same coin Emma we may clash at times but we'll always find a way to put our professional problems aside and concentrate on making us a family I should never have suggested that you were here to take Henry away"_

"_I'm sorry for threatening to do so and I'm sorry for suspecting you __in Kathryn's disappearance __as well I was angry and tired I just wanted an end to the case"_ Regina closes her eyes and pushing away all the memories of her past crimes. _**How am I ever going to tell her the truth?**_ _"I should never have let my personal feelings to cloud my professional judgement"_

"_That's all I've been doing since you arrived"_

"_We can move on from that and start again; me, you and Henry as a family"_

"_I would love that very much"_ Emma turns in Regina's embrace; her hands finding her way around Regina's neck, her thumbs playing with the hair she finds there _"Kiss me Emma"_

Emma wasn't going to deny the mayor her plea. She brushes her lips gently against the mayor's easing them into their first kiss. Regina pulls Emma closer, her hands moving across Emma's back feeling the muscles ripple under her fingers as Emma clasps a hand onto the back of Regina's neck deepening the kiss. Tongues meet for the first time eliciting a moan from both parties. Emma is the first one to pull away, her breathing laboured and her nerves tingling. They rest their foreheads together catching their breath.

"_Aren't you happy I listened to you?"_

"_Very happy"_

It was Regina who lays her lips upon Emma's this time. She finally feels complete again, the void was shrinking with every kiss and touch from Emma; this was her happy ending and she was going to do everything in her power to protect it and when the time comes for Emma to know the truth she'd telling her the whole story whilst silently hoping Emma would not abandoned her and grow to hate her as everyone had. 


End file.
